zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 5
Summary After turning his sister's game off, Dib is subjected to a torture as he endures getting killed over and over again...in multiple video games. Who's reponsible? You guess... Release Issue 5 was released December 2, 2015. Variations STK688618.jpg|Aaron Alexovich (standard retail cover) invader zim 5 jhonen.jpg|Jhonen Vasquez Variant Cover invader zim 5 hot topic.jpg|Katy Farina variant (Hot Topic Exclusive) Issue #5 has a total of 3 cover variations. # Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover # Jhonen Vasquez variant # Katy Farina variant (Hot Topic Exclusive) Appearing in Issue #5 Major Characters: * Gaz Membrane * Dib Membrane Minor Characters: * Recap Kid * Zim * Professor Membrane * Foodio 3000 * GIR Synopsis The comic starts with Gaz in her room playing a video game with virtual reality equipment. Dib enters into her room, exclaiming that he has made some kind of breakthrough, wanting her to see it. Gaz tries to brush Dib's comments off, until he turns her headset off, shocking Gaz. Dib shows her video of Zim yelling at a cat, and Gaz returns to her room in a dazed state. The next morning, Dib heads into the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast with his father, when there is a knock on the door. Dib answers it, only for the door to explode and a robot entity by the name of Lord Voxelrot to appear. Professor Membrane complies with the beings since he was afraid they would take Foodio 3000 away, raving then after about how good Foodio's poached eggs were. Lord Voxelrot takes Dib and explains that since he is a NPC (A non-playable character) he is to be used on a console slot. After being forced into a slot, Dib wakes up in a pixlelated version of his house to find zombies attacking him. Dib realizes he has no control over his bodies, and eventually the zombies eat him to death. Dib is then brought back to reality where Voxelrot explains that he is being controlled by a gamer chosen at random. Dib asks him why he can't just leave him alone and play games as his wishes, angering him. Dib is sent back into the console slot where he enters a game called "The Binding of Beep Bloop", unwillingly attacking a monster. Dib re-enters reality, discovering Lord Voxelrot is actually his sister Gaz. Gaz proceeds to take Dib to Bloaty's Pizza Hog, where she explains that she asked their father to build a machine capable of entering alternate realities to she could kidnap him and put him through unimaginable horrors. Dib is taken back to the console, this time Gaz uses GIR as a gamer for Dib. Dib is then put through numerous video games, dying repeatably in almost all of them. After being sent through a dozen video games, in the game "Meat Gear Solid 13", Dib asks Gaz for forgiveness for thinking that everything he does is more important then her. Gaz accepts his apology and takes him back to their reality. Later, Dib plays a game with Gaz, actually beating her in a round. Gaz gets mad and throws him through the wall, ending the comic. Facts of Doom * This issue, appropriately, has many references and parodies to real video games; ** The first unnamed game Dib enters is based off Minecraft, using the game's iconic 3-D pixel art. The zombies depicted are nearly identical to the real zombies, the only difference being their eyes. ** The Binding of Bleep Bloop is a parody of The Binding of Isaac. ** Though not a direct parody, Gaz confronting Dib in the Bloaty's Pizza Hog ''restaurant, along with four animatronics occupying the stage (with only one notable female, and the one named having an alliterative name), may be referencing the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''franchise. ** ''Soldier of Doody 25 ''is a parody of the ''Call of Duty franchise. ** Dank Souls is a parody of the Dark Souls franchise. ** Bloatyo Kart 9 ''is a parody of the ''Mario Kart ''franchise. ** ''Puzhole is a parody of the Portal franchise. ** Critter Debt Simulator is a parody of the Animal Crossing ''franchise. ** ''Angry Turds is a parody of Angry Birds. ** Meat Gear Solid 13 is a parody of the Metal Gear Solid ''franchise. * Several posters seen in Gaz's room also reference video games; ** ''Sassy Creed ''is a parody of the ''Assassin's Creed ''franchise. ** ''Clowns of War may be a parody of either the Gears of War ''or ''Gods of War franchises, though the name is more similar to the book Clouds of War. ** The Last of Nuts ''is a parody of ''The Last of Us. ** Silent Chill '' is a parody of the ''Silent Hill franchise. ** A fifth poster depicts a game called Density, most likely parodying Destiny. * This is the second time in the series Dib has been seen in the series without his glasses, the first being in Dibship Rising. This is the first time in the comics, however. * Dib's cell number is 723. * Gaz's eyes are noticeably green in this issue. * This is the first issue in which Zim does not directly effect the plot. He appears briefly on Dib's computer shouting at a stray cat, and alternate versions of Zim and GIR appear. ** These alternate Zim and GIRs appear with sandwiches for heads, as zombies, with goatees (Zim with a scar on his left eye), as babies, and as flowers (with Dib as a bee). * The other two people in pig costumes in the Angry Turds ''pannel are Old Kid and Pigboy. * The animatronics at the alternate universe's ''Bloaty's Pizza Hog ''are a singer squirrel, a guitarist walrus, a bassist potato, and a drummer octopus. Gaz mentions that their version has Gerry Giraffe as the bassist. * The cover shown in previews for this issue looks significantly different than the finalized cover. Zim is on this cover, suggesting that he was previously intended to have a bigger role. **Plus, the pre-released summary doesn't match the actual comic, ''"Dib wakes up in a world where ZIM rules the Earth and forces his subjects, including Dib, to perform in deadly games for his amusement. Dib's terrible at games, but... he has a sister..." so it's likely the plot was redone. Category:Issue Category:Comic